moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya
United States |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-armor * Anti-structure |eliteability = |useguns = * Prototype laser rifle * C4 charges |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Mercury Uplink * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 9 |seaspeed = |range = * 9 (laser rifle) * Close (C4) |sight = 9 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Detects stealth (range 9) |structure = |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Can clear garrisons * C4s cannot be used when inside OpenTopped transports |margin = }} Tanya is the all-too-familiar Allied heroine of the United States of America. Official description The true origin of Tanya Adams is completely unknown to all except a select amount of high-ranking officials in the United States. Speculation runs wild about this legendary special agent, who played a pivotal role in both First and Second Great Wars. The most accepted theory is that Tanya Adams isn't her real name, but a code name for the last person from a selection of the most elite field agents to remain standing after a gruesome training mission known only under the term 'bellum regalem', a gauntlet comprising of anything and everything that could possibly be thrown at an agent. Tanya is equipped with one of the first working attempts of a miniaturized laser weapon, capable of cutting through tank armor and human flesh with great ease. C4 charges allow her to take down buildings in the blink of an eye, making Tanya both lethal on and off-shore.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Tanya is a menace to not only infantry but also vehicles, ships and even buildings. Tanya's laser weapon is capable of firing quick, precise bursts of lasers that can cut and ignite her enemies. She can effectively wipe out an entire infantry division and melt entire columns of vehicles without much problems. If the opportunity presents itself, she can instantly clear garrisoned buildings if she manages to get close enough, although this is a risky and generally unviable tactic at best. Capable of destroying any structure using one C4 charge, Tanya can decimate whole bases with C4s if they are not well defended. Tanya is fast and amphibious, allowing her to support Allied naval operations as her laser rifle is just as effective against naval forces as it is against ground-based targets. This gives her an advantage over most of the other heroes. She can swim across water which allows her to escape from her ground opponents or destroy unprotected buildings that are normally inaccessible. In addition, Tanya is the only Allied hero that can enter an IFV transport which she can fire her laser rifle from, granting her slightly increased mobility. This also grants her much-appreciated resistance from small-arms fire, but renders her much more vulnerable to anti-vehicle weaponry and mind control. However, Tanya is vulnerable to anti-personnel weapons like Navy SEALs, Pyros, Duneriders, and Huntresses. She is also quite fragile, especially when approaching garrisons and defensive structures. She also cannot attack air, making her an easy target for aerial units. Appearances Act One * In Bleed Red, Tanya sinks some Russian Dreadnoughts before leaving. * Tanya first appears as a controllable unit in Eagle Fly Free. She must remain in action until the Air Force Academy Chapel is recaptured. * At the beginning of Heaven and Hell, Tanya arrives at the American naval base in Florida in a Humvee to destroy the occupying Soviet force. She must survive throughout the mission. * In Hammer to Fall, after the old Soviet Airbase is captured, Tanya will paradrop in the Soviet MIDAS manufacturing complex to destroy the Mining Facility and Storage Hangars. She must survive throughout the mission. Act Two * In The Mermaid, Tanya is being held in Warsaw, Poland and must be rescued by Siegfried, donning a Chrono Legionnaire suit. Her laser rifle has been depowered and cannot be used until she can find a battery to recharge it. She must be evacuated inside a Stryker IFV before being teleported away via Chronoshift. As the objective is to rescue her from captivity, she must survive throughout the mission. * At the beginning of Puppet Master, Tanya is chronoshifted into a mind-controlled Allied base via Stryker IFV and clears the Epsilon presence, giving a chance for an Engineer to capture the Psychic Beacon, reverting the Allied base under their control. * At the beginning of the Covert Ops mission Obstinate, Tanya appears and sabotages a newly-established Psychic Beacon, saving an American outpost from being mind-controlled, then is tasked with rescuing two KI Scientists. She must remain in action until the KI Scientists have been escorted to their destination: the PsiCorps' Pandora Hub and Tech Center. In this mission, she receives a health buff so she would have an easier time surviving the salvos of the Battleships which she is supposed to eliminate. * In Paranoia, Tanya and Norio are tasked with neutralising two Epsilon Tactical Nuke Silos and a Psychic Amplifier in that order to keep the Weather Control Device and the Paradox Engine safe. Both heroes must destroy the Nuke Silos within 30 seconds of each other and survive throughout the mission. * In Insomnia, Tanya is sent to the battlefield just after Siegfried and his initial group clear the beachhead with the aid of the Paradox Engine's Time Freeze. She's the second of the three Allied heroes to arrive. If she dies, she'll be transported to the Paradox Engine to recover, then respawn after a few minutes. * At the beginning of Unthinkable, Tanya is among the Allied vanguard sent to destroy the PsiCorps base lying between the Allies and their target. She only appears at the start and is not actually encountered as an enemy unit in this mission. Cooperative * In Low Rider, Tanya is controllable by the player that starts in the 2nd position. * Tanya appears in Good Old Times, along with a single Warhawk and Stryker IFV, to destroy the Latin Confederation's white phosphorus production facilities. She must survive throughout the mission. * Tanya appears in Technologic, to delay the Chinese's research and improvement of their Nuclear Weapons, by destroying the Atomheart. She must survive throughout the mission. * In Blut Royale, Tanya, Siegfried and several brave Allied soldiers defend the SteinsTech Academy from the invading Russian and Chinese forces. Both heroes can die without compromising the mission. Assessment Videos Mental Omega 3.0 Hero Spotlight 2 Mental Omega 3.0 Hero Spotlight 4 See also * Siegfried * Norio References Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Hero Category:Stealth Detector